coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8770 (9th November 2015)
Plot Gail demands to know what they're talking about. In a desperate attempt to put her off the scent, David tells her that Kylie’s back on the drugs. She stares at him in disbelief as David tells his mother that he'll sort the matter out. Robert encourages Ken to follow his heart and stop worrying what other people think. Sally and Tim are the first guests at the party and witness Kylie storming out of the house after another row with David. Nick sees her go and Gail tells him about her being back on the drugs. Amy tortures Michelle with her violin practice. She stirs it by asking if Tony can join them for tea and is told that Liz can't stand him being around. Luke volunteers to help Tyrone with the Lapland idea. Eileen warns Erica she needs to watch Dev as he clearly fancies her. Over tea, Amy makes veiled digs about Tony, causing Liz to squirm. Ken invites Nessa round and she tells him he's over-thinking the problems with their friendship. Tracy tells Robert she'll always refuse to see anyone else in Deirdre's place. Michael also agrees to help with Lapland. As Gail's guests look over her room, Nick tells David he’s heard about Kylie’s drug problem and he’ll do anything he can to help. Gail thinks they should restrict Kylie's access to Max's pills again. David stands up for his wife and say they all have to show trust. Erica grows nervous at the thought of being in the shop with Dev all day. Tracy returns home to find Ken entertaining Nessa again. She’s furious and makes it clear Nessa’s not welcome. Ken tells her he has a right to live his own life. David assures Kylie that given time, their marriage will get back to normal. Liz joins Tony back at the builder's yard and tells them they can't go on for Steve's sake. Tony vows to make it up to her son. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Jason's Construction - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David tells Gail that Kylie is back on drugs in an attempt to throw her off Callum's sent; Erica gives Tony a piece of her mind regarding Liz; and Tyrone unveils plans to transform the street into Lapland. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,240,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes